


Arrival

by yeahyeahno



Category: Buffy, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992)
Genre: Funny, Gen, POV Rupert Giles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyeahno/pseuds/yeahyeahno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one - and no book - is safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrival

They are coming. 

They are coming, and nothing can stop them: no force of nature; no man, woman, or child; not even the Slayer.

They are coming, and their destruction will be consummate.

Barely safe behind the desk that separates him from the horde, Giles nervously touches his hand to the bridge of his glasses, pushing them back up. He is unarmed - unaided even - but he is prepared, or at least as prepared as any single man can be to face what is coming for him, and for his books.

He has the small relief, at least, that the most questionable of his books (mainly the ones on practical spell-casting, demonology, and large tomes concerning all manner of creatures of the night) are locked away, safe in a large trunk in his office.

The rest of his library will have to do its best not to be entirely destroyed by the influx of students he is still fairly certain have never quite actually learned how to read.

The doors to the library swing open and Giles’ breath catches in his throat. The students have arrived.

First day of classes means a scrambling for textbooks by all involved, and though he has done his best to create neat, convenient piles of the required reading materials near the front of the library in an easily accessible place, all of the students seem intent on blowing past the librarian in his tweed suit to rummage and rampage through the stacks.

A stern look would have completed his ensemble but he does his best to be welcoming. He has to remind himself some of these students may, in fact, have some interest in learning, though he has little hope that there will be a ‘Willow’ among them.

As he hastens to fill requests here and there and to straighten up the books about as quickly as they can be knocked over and mixed up, he notices a book on the floor.

There is a large, rather obvious boot print stamped right across the back cover.

Monsters.

Monsters, all of them.


End file.
